Life
by Alika-plume
Summary: Gabriel un jeune garçon qui mène une vie normal et qui n'est pas doué en amour rencontre le premier jour de sa rentré en seconde Milo. Et à partir de se jour une histoire née. Fics du RPG saint seiya
1. This is the béginning

******Je dédit cette fics à Aelix qui ma aider ;)**

**Life**

**Chapitre 1**

**This is the beginning**

** Le soleil se lève doucement sur une petite maison endormie. Elle borde une station-service qui vit déjà, peuplant les routes de voiture et camion, de quelques cars parfois. Dans la maison, quelques lumières s'allument.**

** La mère commence son rituel habituel. Elle rentre dans la cuisine et commence à sortir quelques tasses. Un petit enfant aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de sa mère rentre lui aussi dans la cuisine. **

** Voici la famille Camus Red. Madame Natasia Red prépare le déjeuner pour ces fils quand un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge rentre à son tour. Il se dirige vers elle, l'embrasse puis se dirige vers son petit frère. Au même moment un personnage non chaland rentre en grognant. Eddy et Gabriel Camus Red son les fils de Natasia quant à Marcel Red c'est son neveu. **

** Un homme mûr passe l'encadrement, sans faire de sourire. Il donne le bonjour à la famille. C'est Daniel Flebert, le nouveau mari de Natasia. Gabriel ne lui répond même pas, quand à Eddy il n'ose pas le regarder, caché sous ses mèches blondes.**

** L'homme s'en va sans dire au revoir. Que Gabriel peut détester cet homme-là ! Juste sa vue lui donne des envies de meurtre. **

** Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée des classes. Marcel passe en troisième, Gabriel en seconde préparatoire et Eddy en sixième. Dans la salle de bain rentrent les uns après les autres, bien habillé, les garçons. **

**« Man! Tu voudrais pas t'habillas ailleurs ! Grimaça Gabriel.**

**-Écoute je suis ta mère voyons ! J'ai pris des bains avec toi jusqu'à l'age de trois ans ! Rétorqua Natasia.**

**-C'est sûrement pour ça que je suis homo ! Conclut Gaby. **

**-Non, tu es homo parce que ton père est homo ! Dénigra-t-elle .**

** Gabriel soupira. Sa mère avait toujours était persuadé que l'homosexualité de son mari avait détins sur son fils. Seulement Gabriel ne contrôle pas ce genre d'attirance. **

**-De toute façon, vous craignez tout dans cette famille ! Grogna Marcel.**

**-Si t'es pas content, tu t'en vas ! Lui répondit juste Natasia. »**

** Natasia descendit ses enfants devant le tribunal avant de partir travailler. Marcel partit en solo vers son collège. Eddy regarda son frère. Il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas se rendre tout de suite en cour. Gabriel fit un détour près d'un appartement. Quand il sonna à l'interphone, une voix d'enfant lui répondit. **

**« Oui ?**

**-Shun, pourquoi c'est toi qui réponds ?**

**-Mon frère n'est pas prêt ! Je t'ouvre !**

** Gabriel passa la porte avec son frère et monta jusqu'au quatrième étage ou un jeune garçon aux yeux verts attendait assis sur les marches.**

**-Attendez là, je reviens !**

** Il rentra dans l'appartement alors qu'Eddy et Shun commençaient à discuter.**

**-Niels ? Où tu es ? On va être en retard par ta faute !**

** Une silhouette passa devant lui à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêta devant un petit miroir accroché au mur. Ses longs cheveux blonds repoussés en arrière il poussa un soupir.**

**-Je ne peux vraiment pas me pointer au lycée comme ça ! Laisse-moi juste mettre un peu plus de mascara et un peu de gloses ! Il avait un léger accent et parlait de façon maniérée. **

**-Niels si tu ne bouge pas ton cul, on va vraiment être en retard !**

**-T'inquiètes, je sais, très bien le bouger mon cul ! **

** Gabriel esquissa un sourire puis il passa la porte.**

**-dépêche-toi ! »**

** Marchant le long de l'allée, Gabriel regardait les deux enfants devant lui se donner la main. Niels lui, s'étirait. **

**« Ah ! Je n'ai pas envie de rentrée en cour ! Grommela Niels.**

**-Et moi donc ! Répondit Gabriel.**

**-On a quand même passé de super bonnes vacances à Palavase ! Sourit-il .**

**-Parle pour toi ! J'ai grillé comme un rôti, pendant que monsieur faisait des galipettes moi je pellé! Pesta le roux.**

**-C'est vrai, ta même pas était foutu de bronzé ! ria le suédois.**

**-Je te signal que ma chambre été en communication avec la tienne et que la cloison était très fine !**

**-Désolé ! ria de plus belle, le blond.**

** Niels regarda son frère un moment et un long silence se mit entre les deux amis.**

**-mon frère est comme moi... lança-t-il d'une traite .**

** Gaby le regarda un moment.**

**-Comment ça ?**

** Niels regardait toujours en face de lui. Aucun sourire.**

**-Il est amoureux de ton frère...**

** Personne ne dit un mot. Gabriel savait trop bien ce que ça voulait dire. Il savait trop bien se que pensé Niels à se moment précis. '' Si jamais, je l'avais laissé là-bas... ''**

** Pour comprendre, il faut retourner sept mois en arrière. À Stockholm en Suède. C'était un jour qu'on pourrait qualifié de comme les autres. Niels rentré chez lui, mais en entrant, le spectacle qu'il lui fut donnait, fut des plus prévisible, car depuis des années déjà, cela se répété. **

** Debout autour d'une grande table, son père, sa mère et une femme. Une parfaite inconnue qui lui souriait. «Niels, nous te présentons Diana, son père est le grand couturier du Cartier bourgeois !»**

** Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus. Cette mascarade avait assez duré. À chaque fois que c'est parent lui présenté une femme pour le marié, il trouvé maintes excuses pour refusé, mais là c'était trop. Si son père voulait le marié, il faudrait qu'il le force, Niels renoncerait même à l'héritage s'il le fallait. **

** Il prit la fuite sans se retourner. Il fit à peine quelque mètre que son père lui cria de revenir. Il lui fit face.**

**«Niels bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend !**

**-Je ne peux pas...**

**-M'enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes, y en a marre maintenant de tes caprices !**

**-Je ne peux pas... répétait-il inlassablement.**

**-Pourquoi ? Bon sang Niels !**

** Il y eut un long silence.**

**-J'aime les hommes...**

** Plus un mot ne traversa les lèvres du jeune homme. Aussi son père ne bougea pas. Il était comme pétrifié. **

**-Pa...**

**-VA-T'EN ! cria son père.**

**-Mais papa...**

**-PART, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR !»**

** Niels ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, il partit en courant. Dans sa chambre il jeta dans une valise tout se qu'il lui passé par la main. Les larmes coulées pour la première fois sure c'est joue. Dans son excès de colère, il ne vit pas le petit intrus, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.**

**-Storebror ? (grand frère)**

** Il se stoppa net. Regarda devant la porte l'enfant qui tenait dans ses bras un lapin en peluche. **

**-Bror... ( Petit frère)**

**-qu'est ce que tu fais...**

** Niels vint s'accroupir devant son petit frère, puis le regardant dans les yeux il lui expliqua :**

**-je dois partir bror, il va falloir que tu sois sage avec papa et maman !**

**-Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes moi...**

**-Il le faut... älskling (chéri) surveille bien papa et maman d'accord...**

** Il baisa son front. L'enfant le regarda de ses grands yeux verts.**

**-Je veux venir avec toi !**

** Niels se stoppa net. Il laissa couler une autre larme puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il prit sa main, sa valise puis sorti de cette maison ou il n'avait jamais était le bienvenue. **

** Niels avait tout fait, il s'était déchiré en deux pour faire en sorte que son frère vive correctement. Lui qui ne parlait pas un mot de français à son arrivé, dut s'occuper de papier qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas.**

** Alors oui, Gabriel savait très bien quel sentiment éprouvé Niels à ce moment là . **

** Ils arrivèrent devant le collège. Les deux enfants firent des bisous à leur frère avant de partir rejoindre leurs amis. **

**«Je crois que j'ai la nausée ! Fit Gaby.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Les courts me saoulent... **

**-Je dois t'avouer qu'à moi aussi ça fait chier ! **

**-d'ailleurs je pensé, tu ne fait aucune langue toi, vu que tu parles couramment anglais et allemand... **

**-Si je vais me mettre à l'Espagnole ! Ça fait toujours une langue en plus !**

**-Sérieux, le mec y veut devenir fleuriste, mais il connaît quatre langues sans compter l'espagnol cette année !**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux assurer mes arrières en ayant des baguages, tu comprends ?**

** Gabriel regarda plus intensément son meilleur ami. **

**-Dis... pourquoi tu t'habilles toujours comme un top-modèle suédois?**

**-Et toi comme un croque-mort ? **

** Gaby se regarde de long en large.**

**-Je ne suis pas habillé comme un croque-mort...**

**-Ce week-end on ira à Béziers faire du shopping ! Je veux plus te voir habillé comme ça ! Tout ce Noir on dirait un corbeau...**

**-Je vis un deuil...**

**-Comment sa un deuil, tu, ma rien dit !**

** Gaby regarda son ami paniqué un moment avant de lui lançait en riant :**

**-J'enterre mes vacances d'été !**

** Niels lui frappa le bras.**

**-J'arrive pas à croire que tu ma laissée flippé comme ça !**

**-C'était trop tentant !**

**-Mauvaiiiise ! cria l'autre en riant. **

**-Et toi tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ton mexicain ?**

**-Pou ! M'en parle pas, j'ai cru qu'il allait jamais en décroché ! pourquoi les mecs ne peuvent pas comprendre qu'on est juste envie d'un coup vite fait ?**

**-Tu es un mec Niels...**

**-La femme en moi parle en ce moment !**

**-Et pourquoi tu évites tant les histoires sérieuses !**

**-Je ne suis pas naïf, je sais très bien que le prince charmant n'existe pas !**

**-Ça ne veut rien dire !**

**-Et toi alors !**

**-Moi c'est diffèrent tu sais très bien comment c'est fini ma première et dernière histoire d'amour !**

**Le blond éclata de rire.**

**-C'est vrai ! C'était vraiment tordant !**

**-Pas pour moi, ni pour lui, je te rappelle juste qu'il à fini à l'hôpital, le nez en miette !**

**-c'est qu'il a un bon crochet du droit le Gaby ! Se moqua-t-il .**

**-Ce n'est pas drôle...**

**-Si ! Très !»**

** Arrivé devant le lycée, Niels partit le premier devant le panneau d'affichage ou les noms siéger sur des listes. Il revint devant Gaby en lui criant qu'ils étaient en S.P 3. Gaby ne dit rien, il resta devant lui sans bouger. Que pouvait-il éprouver à cet instant ?**

** La classe n'était pas très grande, les couleurs au mur plutôt vieilles et les élèves toujours les mêmes. Gaby n'était pas vraiment là, son regard se promené sur le visage de ses camarades sans vraiment éprouvé quelconque sentiment. C'est gens était pour lui des faux-culs, des gens sans histoire, bidons au possible. Ils étaient bien trop différents de lui.**

** Niels les regardait avec dédains sans vraiment se soucier d'eux non plus. Mais quand un jeune homme au grand sourire rentra, il fut interloquai, lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. **

** Le garçon semblait plus âgé, les cheveux fous d'un châtain clair. Il était accompagné d'un autre aux longs cheveux blonds, le regard azur qui captura instantanément le regard de Gabriel. Celui-ci sembla envoûté. Niels ne fit même pas attention. **

** Les deux garçons se placèrent devant eux. D'autres rentrèrent. Deux autres garçons et deux jeunes filles. Le blond se retourna vers Gaby et là, il ne bougea plus, il était figeai devant lui.**

** Niels se rendit compte de se qui se passé, il esquissa un sourire avant de regarder sa montre. Ils restèrent presque un quart d'heure à se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Le professeur qui fit asseoir la classe les obligea dans le même temps à se quitter du regard. Niels regarda amuser son camarade.**

**« Il y a pas mal de beaux mecs cette année... fit-il plein de sous-entendus .**

**-hum... **

** Niels le regarda plus intensément.**

**-Toi tu t'es perdu dans un certain océan ! Gaby se réveilla d'un coup.**

**-Qu coi ?**

**-Oui, tu t'es perdu dans ses yeux ! Sourit-il .**

**-Je... non... qu'est-ce que tu racontes !**

** C'est se moment que choisit le prof pour faire changer de place les élèves et les obligeai à rencontré ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Niels se leva presque en premier attiré par un garçon qui avait l'aire plutôt dure. Gabriel se regarda un moment, seul à sa place quand le jeune homme de devant se retourna pour lui faire face.**

**-Je… je peux faire connaissance avec toi ?**

** Gabriel n'osa pas lui dire non et puis il ne voulait pas non plus. L'autre vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il esquissa un sourire que Gabriel trouva sincère :**

**-je m'appelle Milo Skitos et toi ?**

** Gabriel sembla perdu à nouveau.**

**-Je... Gabriel Camus Red... mais tu peux m'appeler Gaby !**

** Il sourit à nouveau.**

**-Tu viens d'où ? Demanda alors Milo.**

**-Je suis née ici à Mirva et toi ?**

**-Je viens des îles de Milos en Grèce !**

**-Tu viens de loin dit donc ! S'exclama le roux.**

**-ouais, c'est sur !**

** Il le regarda plus intensément. Gaby eut un frisson.**

**-Tu étais à quel collège avant ? Enchaîna Milo. **

**-Saint Lucien et toi ?**

**-Marie Curie (choix de ma mère... -_-)**

**-C'est marrant qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontré avant, ici tout le monde se connaît ! **

**-Oui, c'est bizarre ! Songea le blond. **

**-Tu es différent ! Lança Gabriel d'une traite.**

** Milo le regarda à nouveau, mais cette fois il eut un regard interrogateur.**

**-Je veux dire... les gens ici son tout bidon, ils s'inventent des vies, ils se la pètent ! Toi, tu es différend... argumenta-t-il.**

** Milo alors posa son coude sur la table pour ensuite se servir de sa main comme appuie-tête. Il lança un regard plein de tendresse à Gaby qui le regardait sans bouger craignant d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.**

**-Toi aussi tu es différent ! Répondit Milo, le plus simplement du monde.»**

** Du côté de Niels, la discussion était assez pimentée. Sa vis à vis se prénommé Angelo Buittoni, il venait d'Italie. Ils avaient déjà bien discuté et Niels ne cesser de lui envoyé des piques qui ne semblaient pas déstabilisées son camarade. Il s'en amusé même.**

**« Franchement, tu es vraiment cocasse toi ! Lança l'Italien.**

**-Non, je suis juste réaliste ! Si cette fille ne sait pas se faire baisé elle à qu'à s'acheter un vibro plutôt que de faire chier son monde, c'est pas notre faute si c'est une mal baisé ! **

** Angelo éclata de rire. **

**-Et toi, tu comptes faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il .**

**-Me taper tout se qui bouge et qui en à une grosse ! Il fit sa moue habituelle.**

** L'italien n'en pouvait plus.**

**-épouse-moi ! Rit-il.»**

** Niels se mit à rire avec lui. Milo pendant se temps contemplé Gabriel, parlé un peu avec son meilleur ami, Aiolia Elos. Il ne fit rien d'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine Séléna (shaina) vint lui tapoter l'épaule.**

**« Qu'est ce tas ? Lui demanda-t-il mollement, tellement perdu dans ses pensées . **

**-Tu nous présentes ?**

**-Occupé ! **

** La fille à côté de Séléna cria alors.**

**-Aio ' tu nous présente !**

** Le dévoué Aiolia lui fit un sourire puis se retourna à nouveau vers Gaby.**

**-Alors, je te présente nos potes, là c'est Séléna Ernendez, puis l'autre là à côté c'est Marine Mai Lane et le mec à côté de moi qui dort c'est Shura Rodrigez!**

** Milo réagit.**

**-Il en manque un ! **

**-Ah ouais et là c'est Angelo qui parle à ton pote !**

** Gaby en conclu qu'il se trouver face un groupe sympa qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au autre.**

**-Mon pote comme tu dit, c'est Niels Opovits!»**

** La journée avait été longue. Niels et Gabriel rentré chez eux. Et sur le chemin les commentaires fuser.**

**« Je n'ai jamais rencontré un groupe aussi sympa! Déclara le blond.**

**-Claire !**

**-Et ce Milo là, alors qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?**

**-De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Il t'a dévoré des yeux toute la journée ! Vous avez vécu un coup de foudre, j'ai tout vu !**

**-Ne dit pas de bêtise, c'est pas toi qui me disais encore se matin que le prince charmant n'exista pas ?**

**-J'ai changé d'avis, Milo est ton prince charmant !**

**-Arrête sa deviens lourd !**

**-Attend pendant un quart d'heure vous vous êtes pas quitté des yeux !**

**-Ça ne veut rien dire !**

**-Donne-moi une couleur !**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Dit, tu verras et ne réfléchis pas !**

**-Bleu...**

**-Comme c'est yeux ! C'est fou la magie de l'amour !**

**-Arrête ! C'est n'importe quoi ton truc !**

**-D'habitude, tu dis rouge ou noir !**

**-Ça ne veut rien dire quand même ! Bref, passons, toi en tout cas tu sais te faire des amis vite !**

**-Ta vu ça, je fais déjà parti de la bande, ça va nous changer de tous les deux ! Ria t-il.**

**-Pas vraiment, moi je me suis pas franchement intégré !**

**-Arrête, Marine t'adore, elle veut devenir ta meilleure amie ! **

**-Une sur six ! **

**-Rabat joie !»**

** La nuit qui suivit fut pour Gabriel longue et peuplée d'un regard qui le hantait. **


	2. My feeling aboute you

******Je dédit se Chapitre à mon chéri, parce qu'on à bien bossé ;)**

**Chapitre 2**

**My Feeling about you**

** Le lendemain matin, Gabriel et Milo s'étaient évités. Restant chacun dans son groupe. Obligeant Niels à ne pas allait côtoyer les autres. Pourtant, Milo ne cesser de chercher Gabriel des yeux. Et s'il s'avérait qu'il ne le voit, il partait explorer les différentes cours avec Aiolia, prétextant vouloir se dégourdir les jambes. L'éphèbe le suivait toujours.**

** Gabriel ne se douter de rien, quand il se croiser, il ne trouvait rien de bizarre à cela après tout le lycée était pas si grand, et puis il n'allait pas interdire à Milo et Aiolia de vouloir marcher. **

** Les cours ce matin-là étaient passées vite pour Gabriel. Milo non plus n'avait pas vu le temps passé, il faut dire que le prof avait choisi de laisser les élèves à la place ou il c'était mis pendant leur rencontre, alors il ne cessait de regarder Gaby. **

** Vins pour Gabriel un cour qu'il aimer particulièrement, l'art plastique. Bien que les horaires lui poser problème, vu qu'il devait manger en cours, il aimer suffisamment cette matière pour faire un effort. Arrivé presque le premier, il s'installa sans faire vraiment attention. Les gens commençaient à arriver, mais personne ne se donna la peine de venir à côté de lui. Gabriel s'en fichait royalement, leurs dédains il le connaissait par cœur. Et ce fut donc pour lui une grande surprise de sentir à côté de lui quelqu'un prendre place. Se retournant par curiosité il tomba sur des saphirs qu'il connaissait déjà. Milo lui sourit.**

**« Tu fais art plastique toi maintenant ? Demanda Gabriel plus que surpris.**

**-C'est la matière qui m'empêche de partir en scientifique l'année prochaine !**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Bin j'aime tellement ça, que je voudrais faire quelque chose dans l'art plus tard et toi ?**

**-C'est un peu la même chose... sauf que moi c'est pour le littéraire...**

** Milo lui sourit de nouveau, lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Gaby ici. La prof donna le sujet d'entrée. Gabriel le feuilleta et soupira.**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Un autoportrait...**

**-Oui et alors c'est super intéressant comme travaille ! Non ?**

**-Comme tu veux, le seul truc c'est que j'ai déjà du mal à me regarder dans un miroir alors là c'est l'horreur... Gémit Gabriel.**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas te regarder !**

**-Tu ma bien regarder...**

** Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Milo répondit.**

**-Oui, et tu es vraiment intéressant à dessiner je pense !**

** Gabriel resta muet devant lui. Il avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde comme ça.**

**-C'est vrai, poursuivit-il, tu as un grain de peau magnifique, et puis sa blancheur, mais bien en valeur tes yeux et ta chevelure ! C'est très harmonieux ! Jolie ! Il sourit.**

** Gabriel n'en revenait pas. Il venait de lui dire qu'il le trouver beau, en quelque sorte. Il n'osa pas dire quoi que se soit et revins à sa feuille. Milo compris qu'il avait peut-être était un peu loin. Ça faisait louche tout sa d'un coup. Mais que dire pour rattraper ?**

**-Et tes amours, ça se passe comment ? **

** Il manqua de s'encastrer la tête dans un mur pour avoir dit une connerie pareille. Mais Gabriel n'y fit pas attention.**

**-Il ne se passe rien du tout...**

**-Comment ça ? Et avant ?**

**-Bin je suis bien sorti avec un mec, mais sa à mal fini...**

** Milo sembla intriguai.**

**-Tant que sa ?**

**-En faite, le mec a attendu presque une semaine pour se décidé à m'embrasser, sois disant j'étais pas près parce que c'était la première fois. Et quand il s'est enfin décidé, il ma foutue un vent avant de m'embrasser puis un autre après. J'étais tellement en colère que je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure. Il pissé tellement le sang que j'ai appelé Niels et on la amené à la clinique. Je lui avais cassé le nez... **

** Milo n'en revint pas. Ce mec devait vraiment être un gros boulet pour que ça en arrive là.**

**-Et bin ! Ce gars devait vraiment être une grosse tarte ! Rit-il .**

**-Je ne te le fais pas dire...**

**-Tu veux que je te console un peu ?**

** Gabriel le regarda sans comprendre.**

**-Je suis sorti avec une fille que j'aimais comme un fou. Aveuglé par mon amour je voyais pas se que les autres voyaient. Il me disait tout que c'était une pute, quel coucher avec le premier qui voulait bien d'elle. Et moi je me mettais toujours en colère parce que je pensais qu'il disait des conneries... mais je me suis bien trompé... Elle arrêté pas d'insisté pour qu'on couche ensemble et moi je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas faire sa pour le faire, je voulais le faire par amour. Et un jour je les surprise avec un mec dans les chiottes de mon collège. Le soir même ont c'est engueuler comme c'était pas permit et à la fin elle ma dite : '' Ton histoire de faire sa par amour, c'est un truc de gay ! Avoue-le-toi, t'es homo!'' et moi je lui est dit '' non, je le suis devenu à cause de toi...'' et je suis parti.»**

** Gabriel ne dit rien, il écoutait son histoire. Milo avait dans la voix à ce moment-là quelque chose de triste, quelque chose que Gabriel aurait voulu soigner. **

** Milo avait vraiment aimé cette fille de tout son cœur. Il lui avait tout donné, tout. Il s'était fait avoir et son cœur avait beaucoup saigné. Il rester encore quelque plaît et blessure, mais peut être qu'un jour et sa Milo en était sur, quelqu'un viendrait les guérirent.**

** Gabriel raconta tout ça à Niels en rentrant. Le blond réfléchit un moment.**

**«Milo n'a pas eu de chance... et c'était qui cette fille?**

**-Il ma dit qu'elle s'appelait Laura De... Degraie ou un truc du genre!**

**-Laura! Sans blague!**

**-Quoi? S'inquiéta le roux.**

**-Cette fille a presque sucé tout Mirva! Répondit l'avare de potins.**

** Gabriel eut un regard triste.**

**-Le pauvre...»**

** Gabriel allongé sur son lit repensait à sa conversation avec Milo. Il ne méritait pas sa... Il était si gentil, c'était dégueulasse d'avoir abusé de cet homme-là. Perdu dans c'est pensé il ne réalisa pas que sa mère se trouver devant sa porte. Elle toussota.**

**« Man... sa fait longtemps que tu es là?**

**-Pas vraiment, mais ça doit bien faire un quart d'heure que je te cris d'aller jeter les poubelles!**

** Gabriel grimaça.**

**-J'y vais!»**

** Milo, lui aussi, allongé sur son lit pensé à Gabriel. Il était vraiment beau. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il la connut il ne pense plus qu'à lui. «MILO! TU TE RAPPELLES DE FOXI! TU L'AS VOULU TU T'EN OCCUPE!»**

** Il se leva lentement. C'est vrai... c'était l'heure de promener le chien. Il descendit et pris la laisse puis Foxi. Prenant son temps il s'engagea vers les terrains herbeux, un peut en bas de chez lui. Mais que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Gabriel devant une station-service.**

**«Gaby?**

** Ledit Gabriel se retourna furieusement.**

**-Milo! **

**-Bin sa c'est une coïncidence! Rit-il.**

**-Tu l'as dit!**

**-Tu habites dans le coin?**

** Gabriel sembla embarrassé, il montra le haut de la station.**

**-Ah... tu habites haut dessus! Ce n'est pas commun!**

**-Sur! Et toi?**

**-Juste là!**

** Il lui montera du doigt.**

**-Mince! Tu es le voisin de mon père! C'est vraiment bizarre qu'on se soit pas rencontré avant avec tout c'est coïncidence!**

**-Ce n'est pas faux! Alors ton père c'est Dorian (Dégel) Camus! Je me disais bien!**

**-Bon faut que je rentre, parce que la c'est un peut long pour juste une poubelle!**

**-OK, on se voit lundi de toute façon! Bon week-end!**

**-À toi aussi!»**

** Gabriel ferma la porte derrière lui et il se coula à elle. À se moment il eu bien l'impression que quelque chose se passé et ça le fit sourire.**

** Milo rentra chez lui aussi et en arrivant il s'agenouilla devant son chien et l'embrassa, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. « Foxi, tu es un génie!»**

**«Mais tes sérieux! Juste à côté de ton père! Cria presque Niels en prenant son ticket de train.**

**-J'ai jamais était aussi sérieux! **

**-En plus demain tu pars chez ton père! Putain vous avait trop de chance!**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Vous vivez une vraie histoire d'amour, un truc qu'on voit qu'à la télé!**

**-Arrêté, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à ce sujet!**

**-Mais ça crève les yeux!»**

** Gabriel ne répondit pas. Dans le train, il avait passé presque tout son temps à regarder le paysage. Avec dans les oreilles de la musique et bizarrement, c'est temps ci, il ne voulait écouté que des chansons d'amour. Niels lui parlait parfois de peuple en lisant son magazine, mais Gabriel lui rétorqué à chaque fois que sa ne l'intéresser pas et qu'il devait parler de sa qu'avec Natasia. **

** Arrivés à Béziers, ils marchèrent jusqu'au Polygone. Toute la journée Niels essaya maintes choses. Gabriel n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant, mais c'était sans compter sur le dernier magasin. Il craqua sur une écharpe bleue. **

**« Ça ne m'étonne même pas! Hurla Niels.**

**-Quoi?**

**-C'est la même couleur que les yeux de Milo! **

** Il avait son petit regard cynique qui le caractériser si bien.**

**-Tu vas arrêter oui!»**

** En rentrant de soir là, Gabriel commençait à comprendre quelque chose. S'il en avait la certitude de trouvait Milo à son goût, c'est sentiments eux était plus vague. Il s'endormit en serrant l'écharpe contre lui.**


	3. Love

**Chapitre 3**

**Love**

**Au petit matin, Gabriel fut réveillé par son père qui lui disait de garder son frère, parce qu'il allait faire quelques courses. Eddy jouait dans le jardin, il faisait du foot. Hier, il avait pu jouer avec Shun toute la journée vu que Niels partait avec son frère, il sait plus trop où. **

**Gabriel plongé dans ses chocapic, encore endormis, ne fit pas attention au ballon qui passa par-dessus la grande hait pour se retrouver chez le voisin. Aussi quand on vint sonné à la porte il ne se douta pas le moins du monde qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure si. Vous comprendrez donc sa surprise qu'en il fut confronté à un Aiolia tout sourire tenant un ballon. **

**«Gaby! T'habites là!**

**-Une semaine sur deux...**

**-Tiens, je crois, que ta perdu sa!**

**-Ah non! ce n'est pas moi!**

**Eddy alerté par la sonnette arriva à son tour.**

**-Si c'est mon ballon!**

**Aiolia sourit. Il s'agenouilla.**

**-Alors bonhomme, quel age tu as?**

**-Dix ans!**

**-Je m'appelle Aiolia et toi?**

**-Eddy!**

**-Dit Eddy, ça te dirait de faire un foot avec moi?**

**-Oh oui!**

**Bien sûr qu'il voulait. Son frère ne jouer pas au ballon avec lui. Aiolia semblait être très alaise avec Eddy. Il savait y faire. Aussi Gabriel le laissa rentré pour qu'il joue avec lui.**

**-Milo habite juste en face de chez toi tu sais et mon frère juste au-dessus de chez Milo!**

**-Ton frère?**

**-Oh, tu le connais sûrement, il est pompier! Il a accompli des tas d'exploits!**

**-Je ne vois pas...**

**-Aiolos Elos sa te dit rien?**

**-Désolé, Aiolos, Aiolia, dit t'es parent ils se son pas foulé!**

**Aiolia éclata de rire. **

**-Tu varies la ressemblance aussi! Mais c'est quand même fou que tu ne le connaisses pas! Il vit avec Silàs Gemini (Saga)!**

**-Connais pas non plus!**

**-On a presque vécu ensemble, avec Milo et le jumeau de Silàs! On est comme des frères!»**

**Gabriel n'en dit pas plus, il laissa Aiolia joué avec son frère. La vie de Milo n'était pas rien. Il était sûr que ça devait être très intéressant à entendre. **

**La journée fut longue pour Gabriel. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose et c'était ennuyé. Alors qu'il s'était couché pour dormir, la fenêtre ouverte il entendit du bruit. Curieux et paranoïaque sur les bords, il alla jeter un coup d'œil. La fenêtre d'en face était ouverte aussi, ce qui paressé normal vu la chaleur. C'est quand il aperçut Milo penché sur une feuille qu'il eut un frisson. Il fallait que sa chambre soit juste en face de celle de Milo. Il semblait râler après le devoir de français qu'avait donné leur professeur. **

**Gabriel en profita pour le regarder à la dérober. Il était vraiment beau, et c'était peu dire, car son cœur chantait rien qu'à sa vue. Tout semblait si parfait, si bien proportionné qu'on pouvait se demander si Dieu ne lui avait pas tout donné. Son regard si intense resté forcément dans la mémoire de qui conque pouvait l'apercevoir. Il avait fière allure et personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. **

**Perdu dans sa rêverie Gabriel ne vit pas son père derrière lui.**

**« Il est pas mal!**

**Gabriel sursauta.**

**-Papa, qu'est-ce que tu... depuis combien de t...**

**-Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te gronder parce que te regarder chez les voisins!**

**-Ah bon?**

**-Bin oui, il est quand même très mignon se jeune!**

**-Papa tu ne gronde pas parce qu'il est mignon?**

**Gabriel n'y comprenait rien.**

**-Quand est-ce que tu l'invites à la maison?**

**Il en était sur... son père essayait de faire comme Niels, il voulait le caser.**

**-Papa, on se connaît à peine! **

**-Il est gentil au moins?**

**-Oui... Mais ce n'est pas la question!**

**-Ça va, ça va! Je m'en vais, mais ne reste pas trop tard à le mater c'est claire?**

**-PAPA!»**

**Il n'était pas possible. Des fois il se demander pourquoi il avait fallu que se sois lui, son père. Bien qu'il l'aime et qu'il l'admire, des fois ce n'était pas possible. **

**Il retourna se coucher en jetant juste un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre voisine.**

**Le lendemain, en cour d'espagnol. Gabriel regarda Milo qui semblait assez inquiet.**

**«Ça va? Lui demanda-t-il.**

**Il se retourna face à lui brusquement comme arraché à c'est pensé.**

**-euh... ou-oui... je crois...**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, t'es tout pâle!**

**-Je vais me faire tuer!**

**-Pourquoi?**

**Gabriel commençait à d'inquiété.**

**-J'ai rien compris au sujet de français, du coup le peut que j'ai écrit ne veut rien dire...**

**-Tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est-ce que tu n'a pas compris?**

**-Bin... je suis pas très bon en français se qui se comprend parce que j'ai encore quelque souci même avec certain mot...**

**-Ah oui, par rapport à ta langue d'origine et c'est vrai qu'en S.P ils utilisent des termes pas très simples... écoute, j'aime vraiment pas te voir dans cet état alors pour cette fois je vais te passé mon devoir comme sa, tu recopieras en étude tout à l'heure, d'accord?**

**Milo sembla soulagé d'un poids énorme.**

**-Oh merci! cria-t-il presque.**

**-Pour les autres fois, je peux t'aider si tu veux, j'habite en face de toi une semaine sur deux et en bas de chez toi l'autre semaine alors on peut se voir souvent!**

**-C'est gentil, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remercier?**

**Gabriel sourit.**

**-Tu es fort en math?»**

**Milo sourit à son tour.**

**La mâtiner c'était rudement bien passé. En partant du lycée, Gabriel fut arrêté par Milo.**

**«Au faite encore merci!**

**-C'est normal!**

**-Ah et j'oubliai, le bleu, ça te change un peut, ça te va bien!**

**Gabriel regarda son écharpe puis il la retira et la plaça sur les épaules Milo.**

**-Comme ça tu seras obligeai de venir chez moi se soir pour faire les devoirs!**

**Milo sourit.**

**-OK!»**

**Le soir effectivement, ils rentrèrent ensemble. Gaby avait bien vu que Milo avait senti son écharpe toute l'après-midi. Il avait trouvé ça attendrissant. Gaby préféra aller travailler chez sa mère. Et donc après avoir déposé son frère chez son père ils redescendirent. Puis se mirent au travaille quand rentra Daniel.**

**«Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**-Je suis venu travailler ici pour ne pas déranger mon père!**

**Ou plutôt pour éviter ses remarques.**

**-C'est bien la peine que ta mère te garde une semaine sur deux!**

**-Ça te dérange?**

**-Je ne dirais rien!**

**Milo jusque-là n'avait pas dit un mot.**

**-Bien, alors laisse-nous travailler tranquillement!**

**-Pf! Tu parles!**

**-Quoi?**

**-Toi, travailler, c'est du jamais vu!**

**-Comment tu expliques ma moyenne alors?**

**-Tu es moyen, ce qui est normal vu que tu ne t'en donnes pas les moyens! T'arrives peut-être à bluffer ta mère, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas! Tu n'es qu'un menteur!»**

**Gabriel se leva prit son sac et sorti. Milo resta là un moment sans comprendre, mais se qui était sur c'est que ce Daniel était qu'un con.**

**Il retrouva Gabriel sur le banc dehors. Il commençait à faire froid et Gabriel ne portait qu'un tee-shirt. Il posa sur ces épaules son pull et aperçut en même temps des larmes coulées. Il s'essaya près de Gabriel et passa doucement sa main dans son dos.**

**« C'est qu'un connard! Souffla Gabriel derrière ses bras.**

**-C'est sur qu'il n'est pas super sympa...**

**-Il rêve que d'une seule chose c'est que moi et mon frère on quitte la maison! Et ma mère elle ne voit rien!**

**-Je ne veux pas me mêle de se qu'il ne me regarde pas, mais tu sais l'amour rend aveugle...**

**Gabriel se rappela de l'histoire de Milo. Il essuya ses larmes et s'apprêtait à lui rendre son pull, mais Milo lui remit sur le dos.**

**-Garde-le, il saura te tenir chaud quand tu auras froid, autant dehors que dedans...**

**Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans ses bras. Milo l'enserra de ses bras et le berça un petit moment.**

**-Viens, on va allait chez moi!»**

**Alors, ils se rendirent toujours coller l'un à l'autre, chez Milo. Il le laissa dans le salon cinq minutes histoire d'aller lui chercher des mouchoirs. Gabriel en profita pour regarder la décoration. C'était très méditerranéen, c'était même chaleureux. Milo avait vraiment grandi dans un cocon confortable. Ledit Milo revint avec son paquet de mouchoirs et un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à Gabriel.**

**«C'est très beau chez toi... lui avoua Gaby.**

**-Merci!**

**-Il n'y a personne?**

**-Non, enfin si il y a ma grand-mère à l'étage, mais elle ne parle pas un mot de français!**

**-OK... on devrait se remettre au travail...**

**Milo s'agenouilla devant lui et caressa ses épaules en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard tendre.**

**-D'abord, tu respires et tu te calmes! Détends-toi! **

**Gabriel se sentait bien avec lui. Bizarrement, toutes ses angoisses s'évaporaient. Il se perdait dans les yeux de Milo, si doux. Il était si attentionné. **

**Le soir quand Gaby rentrée chez lui son cœur était léger. Jamais il ne s'était senti si bien. Milo était vraiment un ange. Il avait tout fait en douceur, l'avait traité de manière si chaleureuse. Il appela Niels.**

**« Niels? J'aime Milo!»**


	4. Love bis

**Je suis super contente de voir que le RPG à raprocher certaine personne 3 Alors rejoignez nous ;)**

**sur .com ou sur le facebook de la commu ^^**

**Chapitre 4**

**Love bis**

** Quelque semaine c'était déjà écoulé et Niels avait absolument tenu à faire sortir Gaby de son trou. Il était en train de négocier le suivant à chaque endroit où il allait.**

**« Allait viens! On va bien s'amuser!**

**-Non! Si Marine et Séléna sortent, Milo sera là!**

**-Et alors! T'en mieux! **

**-Je ne veux pas sortir entre amis avec Milo!**

**-Mais c'est le meilleur moyen de vous rapprocher!**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me rapprocher de lui!**

**-Mais tu l'aimes alors il faut le lui montrer!**

**-Hors de question, je ne sors pas!»**

** Sur le chemin du parc, Niels regardait le ciel alors que Gabriel, les mains dans les poches s'en voulaient d'avoir cédé. Niels avait toujours des arguments convaincants. Il arrivait toujours à ses fins et sa, sa l'énervé. **

** Arrivé, Marine sautilla ver eux. Séléna se contenté de leur faire signe d'un banc. La rousse s'agrippa au coup de Gabrielle pour lui faire la bise. Les garçons n'étaient pas là. Gabriel trouva sa bizarre, mais Marine lui répondit qu'ils étaient partis chercher à boire. **

** Ils s'essayèrent sur le banc.**

**« Alors! Ça fait super plaisir de te voir Gaby!**

**Il sourit.**

**-Merci!**

**-Putain à tous les coups ils vont ramener de la bière! Lança Séléna.**

** Marine se mit à rire.**

**-Tu peux en être sur!**

**-Dites les filles, j'ai une question indiscrète à vous poser! Finis par dire Niels.**

**-On t'écoute! **

**-Vous êtes lesbienne?**

** Gaby manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.**

**-euh... non! Répondit Marine.**

**-Pourquoi ça? Se réveilla Séléna.**

**-Vous avait quatre beaux mecs avec vous, mais aucune de vous ne sortent avec l'un d'eux!**

**-Bin, moi je fais bien du tango avec Shura, mais ça va pas plus loin!**

**-En même temps, Angelo est gay en plus tu lui as tapé dans l'œil et Milo a eu une mauvaise aventure amoureuse donc... **

**-Mouais... Comment sa je lui est taper dans l'œil?Souffla Niels**

**-et pour Aiolia? Demanda Gabriel.**

**-Bin, c'est compliqué... lui est moi on s'est promis d'avoir des enfants plus tard ensemble, mais c'est tout! Je crois qu'il aime quelqu'un et en plus ce n'est pas une femme! Répondit Marine.**

** Niels me regarda choquer. **

**-Et bin, je mis attendait pas à celle-là!**

**-Moi non plus, l'autre jour il n'est venu jouer au foot avec mon frère!**

**-Oui, il adore les enfants, il aimerait être instituteur! Ajouta Marine.**

**-Dites, ça coûte combien une machine à fumer? Demanda soudainement Séléna.**

**-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est cher pour quoi? Répondit Niels.**

**-Mon frère en cherche une pour la boite dans la quel il travaille!**

**-T'as un frère toi?**

**-Oui, il s'appelle Carlos! (Casios et oui je l'ai mis )**

**-franchement c'est cher!**

**-Oué putain son fait chier!**

**-Eh Séléna je peux t'aider si tu veux! Ajouta Niels.**

**-Sérieux, comment?**

** Gaby et lui se regardèrent.**

**-Je suis riche!**

** Les filles écarquillèrent les yeux.**

**-Je vous présente Niels Opovits, compte de Suède! Fit Gaby.**

**-Mais ça reste entre nous!**

**-Bien sûr! Répondirent-elles en chœur.**

**-Putain chaud! S'écria Séléna.**

** Les garçons arrivèrent. Aiolia posa le pack de bière sur l'herbe. **

**-Ça m'aurait étonné! Gueula la brune.**

** Quand Milo apparut avec une bouteille de soda qu'il donna à Marine.**

**-J'ai pensé à vous! Sourit-il.**

**-Oh! Merci! Tu nous sauves la vie!**

** Séléna alluma une cigarette, puis Shura vint lui en piquer une. Angelo se retourna vers Gaby, Niels et les filles.**

**-Une bière?**

** Tout le monde fit non. **

**-Milo, une bière?**

**-Non! J'aime pas juste comme ça!**

**-On aurait du aller au ''Sunday's'' pour boire un coup! Comme ça, Milo aurait bu! Ria Aiolia.**

**-Il aurait bu son Monaco! Se moqua Shura.**

**-Et alors! Répondit-il. **

**-Gonzesse! Le charia Angelo.**

**-Merci! Fit Gabriel.**

**-Quoi? Demanda l'Italien.**

**-Il boit aussi des Monaco! Souffla Niels.**

** Tout le monde éclata de rire. **

**-Au faite! Cria Séléna, mon frère peut nous faire passer en boite gratos, ça vous dit de venir?**

** Tout le monde acquiesça. **

**-Dites... vous ferait quoi si vous saviez que vous allait mourir? Demanda d'un coup Séléna.**

**-Moi, je m'éclaterai la cervelle pour que sa gicle bien partout, histoire de faire chier les gens une dernière fois! Ria Angelo.**

**-Pas mal! Moi je crois que je ferais en sorte de me vider de mon sang et avant sa je foutrais le bordel partout! Ria Niels.**

**-Vous êtes gore! Fit Marine équerré.**

**-Fallait pas poser la question! Répondit Niels.»**

** La journée finissait vite et chacun rentrait. Milo, Aiolia et Gaby rentrèrent ensemble. Milo regarda Gabriel très sérieusement. Il avait partageai avec lui, il y a quelque jour, quelque chose de fort. Gabriel s'était livré à lui. Il l'avait trouver si touchant, en larme dans son pull, qu'il avait eu envie de le cajolait. Gaby, regardait devant lui, sans vraiment se soucier du reste, mais il fut attiré par Milo. Il eut envie de lui prendre la main, mais c'était un peu bizarre. Il se contenta de lui sourire.**

** Quand Milo rentra chez lui avec Aiolia, à peine il eu fermé la porte qu'il lui lança.**

**« J'aime Gabriel!»**


	5. Dance with me

**Chapitre 5**

**Dance with me**

** Il était minuit. Ça devait être la trentième fois que Gabriel changeait de vêtement. Niels le regardait avec dégoût. **

**«Ce n'est pas ça du tout! Ta rien de plus coloré?**

**-Non... c'est tout ce que j'ai!**

** Dorian rentra dans la chambre.**

**-Oupf! C'est pas glorieux tout sa!**

** Gaby se retourna vers son père.**

**-Merci... **

** Il était blasé.**

**-J'ai peut-être quelque chose de mieux! **

** Dorian quitta la pièce quelque minute avant de revenir avec un ensemble constitué de noir et de rouge.**

**-Je pense que se sera mieux, en plus ça ne te dépayse pas de tes couleurs habituelles! **

**-OK... **

** Il partit dans son dressing. Dorian s'essaya à côté de Niels.**

**-Alors, ça va?**

**-Ça va et vous?**

**-Ça va et les amours?**

**-Ça fait trois mois et demi que je n'ai pas baisés!**

** Dorian éclata de rire.**

**-Moi ça doit faire trois moi!**

**-Cool, vous sortez c'est bien!**

**-MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS NON! J'ENTENDS TOUT MOI LÀ-DEDANS!**

** Les deux commères se regardèrent en riant. Gaby sortit de son placard. Niels en applaudit.**

**-Chouette! Tu vas ramener Milo dans ton lit ce soir! **

**-Arrête en plus on dort chez Séléna!**

**-Milo? Mon voisin?**

**-Oui! Sourit Niels.**

**-Encore une fois, bon choix!**

** Gaby crut qu'il allait tuer son père.**

**-J'aurais eu trente ans de moins, je n'aurais pas hésité!**

** Niels éclata de rire. Gaby se tourna vers son miroir et se regarda plus intensément.**

**-C'est vrai que c'est pas mal!**

** Il portait un pantalon noir un peu caché par un long tee-shirt rouge lui-même sous un veston noir. Il avait la classe c'est sur.**

**-Mais oui tu es très élégant mon fils! Par contre, je vais te donner une astuce, met beaucoup de parfum, comme sa on verra bien que tu sors t'éclater!**

**-Le parfum, pas mal! Mais Gaby n'a que des petits parfums que seules les femmes porterai!**

** Gaby se fâcha.**

**-Milo aime c'est parfum!**

**-Pardon! Ne te fâche pas! Ria le blond. **

**-Au faite pourquoi tu tes vernis les ongles?**

**-Il est fluorescent!»**

** Niels, lui, ressemblait à une boule à facette. Il brillait de mille feux, y compris question maquillage. Il avait mis des paillettes dans ses cheveux qu'il avait bouclait encore plus que se qu'elles étaient déjà. Ça faisait des Anglaises au bout. **

** En prenant le chemin de la porte, les deux adolescents furent assaillis par leurs deux frères. Eddy disait à son frère qu'il était beau. **

** Dans la maison d'en face, Aiolia attendait Milo qui se regardait pour la énième fois.**

**«Tu es très bien! Va allait viens!**

**-Il manque quelque chose...**

**-Non, il ne manque rien! Allait!**

** Aiolia tira son meilleur ami par le bras et le fit descendre. Arrivait en bas, sa grand-mère se leva pour lui dire qu'il était si beau. Sa mère vint à son tour.**

**-Ah, tu vas nous faire craquer tout les filles! Tu es même plus beau qu'Apollon lui-même!**

**-Man...**

**-Bin dit donc, même ma mère ne ma pas dit ça! Râla Aiolia. **

** Les deux garçons sortirent pour attendre un peu plus bas.**

**-Milo... faut que je te dise un truc...**

** Ledit Milo se retourna.**

**-L'autre jour, tu ma dit que tu aimais Gaby, alors je me dois d'être franc avec toi... Tu sais que j'aime quelqu'un?**

**-Oui, enfin c'est ce qui se dit en tout cas!**

**-Bin, tu le connais!**

** Aiolia parlait la tête baissée. Il regardait le sol, n'osant pas affronter le regard de son meilleur ami.**

**-C'est Shu'...**

** Milo s'arrêta de respirer.**

**-Sh-shu... le Shu' auquel je pense?**

**-Oui... **

**-Et pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas?**

**-J'ai peur que Marine le prenne mal...**

**-Aio', Marine sait très bien que tu aimes quelqu'un, elle ne t'en veut pas du tout, elle ne veut que ton bonheur, tu sais!**

**-Et si lui il ne m'aime pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'embrouille, tu comprends...**

**-Oui, très bien! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien!**

** Niels et Gaby arrivèrent près d'eux. Le blond efféminé se mit à blaguer de suite face à la remarque d'Aiolia par rapport à ses vêtements. Milo, lui, regarda Gabriel avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Déjà habituellement il le trouvait beau, mais là... Il était à tomber. Gaby aussi regardait le blond. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour entamer la conversation. Ça n'avait jamais vraiment était son domaine. Lui, il se faisait aborder, il ne prenait jamais l'initiative.**

**« Ça te va bien le blanc et noir... gémit-il à peine.**

** Milo rougit.**

**-Oh... merci, toi aussi tu es pas mal... **

** Milo eu envie de s'en foutre une. Comment pouvait-il dire ''pas mal'', Gaby était ravissante, il était magnifique.**

** Une certaine rousse arriva, toute de rouge vêtue, dans une belle robe, au bras d'Angelo, lui tout de noir vêtue. Elle gueulait et Niels lui répondait. Gaby lui attrapa le bras pour lui dire que les voisins dormaient. Mais il continua.**

**-Et bin, tu fais un casting pour devenir Sapin de Noël! Ria l'italien en regardant Niels.**

**-Et toi, tu enterres quelqu'un! **

** Le rital se mit à rire avec Marine. Aiolia s'empressa de faire la bise à la rousse quand Shura arriva à son tour, lui aussi en noir. Gaby se dit que finalement il n'était pas le seul à n'avoir que sa dans sa garde-robe. Aiolia devins rouge tomate quand Shura qui sentait si bon, de son point de vu, lui tapa la bise aussi. **

**-Bon on attend quoi? Demanda Angelo.**

**-Séléna et son frère! Répondit Marine.**

**-On ne serait pas un peut nombreux... ajouta Shura.»**

** C'était sans compter sur un vanne qui s'arrêta devant eux. Séléna sortit la tête d'une des vitres et leur cria de monter avec un grand sourire. Elle était toute de paillettes vertes vêtue, on se serait cru au carnaval de Rio. Carlos lui était en costume de travail. Rien qu'à voir le type, on savait qu'il était videur. **

** Arrivé devant la boite, il les fit passer par la porte de derrière. La bande d'amis se mit à boire. Il fut vite bourré pour la plus part. Shura danser avec Séléna et Marine harceler Aiolia pour qu'il vienne avec elle sur la piste. Un petit moment après il acceptait. Angelo et Niels riaient comme ce n'était pas possible. Ils avaient vraiment beaucoup bu. **

** Gaby se faisait draguer. Quand Milo s'en aperçut, il se dirigea vers le roux et l'invita à danser. Ayant un peut but aussi, tous les deux s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Milo lui chuchota que c'était une bonne soirée, Gaby acquiesça puis il enfouit son visage dans la longue chevelure du Grec. Personne ne faisait attention à eux et ils ne faisaient attention à personne. Ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Gaby fermer même les yeux pour profité. **

** Vers cinq heures du matin, la petite troupe rentra. Par pair, ils allèrent se coucher. Séléna et Marine prirent la chambre de Séléna, Aiolia et Shura le canapé lit, Angelo s'appropria Niels et ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'ami. Restèrent Milo et Gaby dans la chambre des parents de Séléna.**

** Ils s'allongèrent en riant. Il commençait à se calmer quand ils entendirent des bruits louches dans la chambre d'à côté. Milo éclata de rire suivi par Gaby. Puis celui si s'arrêta quand il reconnu se bruit.**

**«Merde! C'est Niels!**

** Milo se mit à rire de plus belle.**

**-Mais il était avec...**

** Il s'arrêta de rire et regarda Gaby d'un aire choquée.**

**-Non de dieu! Cria-t-il.**

** Gaby, hilare, mit sa main sur la bouche de Milo.**

**-Shuuutt! rit-il.»**

** Milo rit à son tour. **

** Après avoir bien rigolé, ils s'endormirent tout habillé. Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Ils avaient mal à la tête. **

** En descendant, Séléna leur montra les quatre verres d'aspirine sur le comptoir. Elle avait pensé à tout. Aiolia tenait un sachet de glace sur sa tête. Shura était déjà parti et Marine ranger dans la cuisine. Manquer que les deux pervers. **

**« Bon Milo, on y va nous aussi?**

**-OK!**

** Il se dirigea vers Gaby au comptoir, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui donna un baisé sur la joue avant de lui dire « j'ai passé une bonne soirée» et de quitter la pièce. Gaby rouge comme une pivoine, ne bougez plus. Il ne pouvait plus. Marine se rua sur lui avec un grand sourire.**

**-Et bin t'en a de la chance toi!**

** Gabriel la regarda sans pouvoir dire un mot. Séléna se leva du fauteuil.**

**-Tu nous l'avais caché celle-là!**

** Niels, qui se trouvait dans les escaliers avait aussi assisté à la scène.**

**-C'est pas trop tôt! Gémit-il.**

** Séléna se retourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.**

**-J'espère que vous n'avez pas cassé le lit hier soir! Se moqua-t-elle.**

** Niels lui fit une grimace. **

**-Il dort encore ou je peux monter faire le lit? Demanda la rousse.**

**-Il dort... **

** Gaby redescendit de son nuage.**

**-Il ma bien embrassé là...»**


	6. Happy birthday

**pour répondre à l'une des question que l'on ma posé, non Marcel n'est pas Isaac mais c'était bien pensé ^^ Isaac arrivera plus tard ;)**

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Chapitre 6**

**Happy Birthday**

** Les vacances allaient bientôt toucher à leur fin. Gaby marchait avec Séléna, Marine et Niels. **

**« Tu ne l'as pas rappelé? Demanda Séléna.**

**-Tu aurais du, Angelo est amoureux de toi! Lui fit remarquer Marine.**

**-Mais je ne suis pas fait pour les histoires sérieuses moi! Se défendit Niels.**

**-Rien ne te coûte d'essayer! Râla Gaby.**

**-Je vais y réfléchir... **

**-Et toi, t'a revu Milo depuis? Demanda Marine.**

**-Je... bin pourquoi?**

**-Vous semblez proche et je me dis que peut-être, il se passe quelque chose! Répondit la rousse.»**

** Gabriel fit la moue. **

** Premier jour de la rentrée, le groupe parlait tranquillement. Milo et Gaby avaient décidé de marcher un peu, seuls. Il parlait de pas grand-chose. Marchands à allure régulière, ils croisaient pas mal de gens, mais semblaient ne pas les voir. Jusqu'au moment où une jeune fille, que Gaby connaissait que trop bien, vins taper la discute à Milo. Le roux s'éloigna partiellement. Milo qui s'en aperçut rapidement mit vite fin à cette discussion avant de se rapprocher de Gaby en lui passant la main dans le dos.**

**«Qu'est ce qu'il a?**

** Gabriel le regarda outrer.**

**-Rien! Il devrait y avoir quelque chose?**

**-Bin, la façon dont tu t'es éloigné en disait long!**

** Gaby le regarda intensément. Son regard devint triste.**

**-Je me suis déjà confié à toi et je compte recommençais à l'instant, mais promet moi de ne riens dire!**

** Milo s'arrêta sur une pente, plus haut que lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux.**

**-Tu peux tout me dire! Je ne te trahirai jamais!**

**-Cette fille...**

**-Clarisse?**

**-Oui, elle, Maude et une autre qui n'est plus ici, étaient mes meilleurs amis, il y a longtemps... L'année dernière elle mon harcelé moralement et elle mon laissé tombé...»**

** Milo l'écouta sans rien dire et quand il vit une étincelle de tristesse dans le regard de Gabriel, il le prit dans ses bras. Gaby put voir le regard dégoutter de Clarisse dans l'allée. Il eut un sourire vainqueur, mais laissa vite tomber pour se perdre dans les bras et les boucles blondes du Grec. **

** La journée était passée rapidement, Gabriel traîné un peu en ville avec Séléna avant de rentrer chez lui. **

**« De toute façon, les gens sont cons!**

** Gabriel ne répondit pas.**

**-Oh! J'oubliai! Demain c'est l'anniversaire de Milo!**

**-Quoi? Déjà! Quel age il va avoir? **

**-Seize!**

**-Il a un an de plus que nous alors... **

**-Oui, comme Angelo, Shu' et Aio'!**

**-Niels aussi... **

**-Lui aussi il avait un problème de langue?**

**-Bin, il est arrivé de Suède il y a juste un ans même un peu moins!**

**-Ah ouais c'est vrai... le compte de Suède... C'est presque un prince et il faut qu'il soit gay!songea-t-elle.**

** Gabriel éclata de rire.**

**-Mais toi et Marine vous n'êtes pas française non plus?**

**-Non, je suis espagnol et Marine Japonaise, mais nous c'est diffèrent, on est arrivé très jeune ici!**

**-Je comprends... **

** Il eut un silence**

**-tu vas lui offrir quoi à Milo? Demanda-t-il enfin.**

**-Je ne sais pas... peut-être un Kéfié flash et toi? Rit-elle. **

**-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... je dois, t'avouer que je ne le connais pas vraiment alors pour ses goût...**

**-Je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment à te prendre la tête! Il sera déjà ravi que tu penses à lui!»**

** Elle eut un sourire ironique. Gabriel n'en saisit pas le sens. Il faut dire que tout c'est chose était nouvelle pour lui. Jamais il n'avait rencontré des gens si proches de lui. **

** Dans une petite cour non loin de là, des enfants jouaient. Eddy joué avec un petit brun à ce qu'ils appellent ''la bagarre''. La surveillante de la garderie ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux enfants, plongés dans son magazine people. Shun lui était accoudé à la rambarde verte rouiller et il regarder le près d'en face avec un regard triste. Un enfant plus grand et plus vieux que lui s'approcha. **

**« Bin, tu ne joues pas avec nous? Lui demanda-t-il.**

**-Je n'ai pas envie... c'est chiant la bagarre! C'est un jeu de brute!**

** Eddy s'approcha lui aussi de la rambarde.**

**-Igor (Ikki) tu vient jouait! Demanda-t-il à l'autre enfant.**

**-Attend, Shun veut pas joué!**

**-Pourquoi? Demanda l'autre petit brun.**

**-Je ne sais pas! Répondit Eddy.**

** Shun partit dans le prêt et commença à ramasser des fleurs.**

**-Pourquoi il joue plus? **

** Eddy semblait tristounet.**

**-Je crois que Shun est plus comme une fille!**

**-Tu veux dire comme mon frère? Demanda Eddy.**

**-Comment ça ton frère? **

** Igor commençait à trouver toute cette histoire bizarre.**

**-Bin mon frère il aime bien les garçons!**

** Igor sourit.**

**-Alors, Shun est comme ton frère!**

**-Si ton frère il aime bien les garçons, ce n'est pas normal! Cria le petit brun.**

**-Sa c'est un discourt de parent, Shiro (Seiya)! Le gronda Igor.**

** Le japonais bouda. Eddy regardait Shun cueillir c'est marguerite.**

**-Moi aussi, j'aime bien Shun!**

** Igor écarquilla ses yeux. Shiro ne bougea plus. Le grand passa sa main sur l'épaule du blond. **

**-Alors, il faut que tu lui dises!»**

** Ce soir-là, sur le chemin de la maison Eddy semblait bien préoccupé. Il ne disait rien et ça inquiété un peu Gabriel. **

**« Ça ne va pas?**

**-Si... euh... non, je ne sais pas!**

** Gabriel prit un aire plus dure.**

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe?**

**-Maman va pas être contente...**

**-Pourquoi?**

** Eddy mit un moment avant de répondre.**

**-Je suis comme papa et toi...**

** Gabriel ne sut que dire. Comment Eddy pouvait dire ça. **

**-Comment ça?**

**-J'aime bien Shun... mais pas comme mes autres copains!**

** Gabriel sourit un instant. Les enfants étaient si mignons. C'était tellement plus simple pour eux de ne pas tout comprendre. Il en venait même à regretter l'époque ou il en été un lui-même.**

** Il caressa la joue de son frère.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave!**

**-Mais maman va encore gronder papa!**

** Sa c'était sur. Elle n'en manquera pas une. **

**-Et tu lui as dit à Shun?**

**-Non... je ne sais pas comment faire!**

** Il s'agenouilla devant Eddy.**

**-Quand ce sera le bon moment tu le sauras!»**

** Eddy lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras. **

** Milo couché sur son lit, repenser à la confession de Gabriel quand il entendit sa sœur rentrait. Il se dirigea vers elle.**

**« Tu n'as rien à nous dire?**

** Son ton était sévère. **

**-Je suis majeur, je n'est pas à me justifier!**

**-Nous sommes ta famille! Pendant trois jours tu n'as pas donné de nouvelle!**

**-Je fais se que je veux c'est ma vie!**

**-Pas tant que tu vis ici! Bordel on c'est fait du souci!**

**-Si ça peut te consoler, je me casse d'ici dès que je peux!**

** Milo resta interdit. **

**-Tu n'oseras pas!**

**-Mais qui tu es toi pour me dire ça? T'as même pas dix-huit ans et tu me donnes des ordres!**

**-Personne ne le fait dans cette maison! Et ne prend pas se ton avec moi!**

**-Arrête de vouloir prendre la place de papa! Tu n'es pas lui!**

** Milo lui envoya une gifle. La jeune femme n'osa pas bouger.**

**-Ne parle plus jamais de lui comme ça!**

** Elle ne fit plus rien, elle comprit très vite qu'elle avait était trop loin. Milo, la tête basse, sortie de la chambre. **

** Gabriel avait enfin fini d'empaqueter le cadeau pour Milo. Il avait réfléchi longtemps et avait pas mal galéré avec l'emballage, mais il y était arrivé. Dorian rentra dans sa chambre. **

**« Qu'est ce que tu fais?**

** Gabriel rougit.**

**-Rien!**

** Le père sourit.**

**-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire?**

**-Oui... par rapport à Eddy...**

**-Je t'écoute!**

**-Eddy aime un garçon!**

** Dorian sourit ce qui choqua Gaby.**

**-Encore un moyen d'emmerder ta mère! Rit-il.**

**-Papa! Cria Gabriel.»**

** Dans la maison d'en face, Liane, la sœur de Milo regardait à travers la porte, son frère à genoux devant ce que l'on pourrait appeler un hôtel. Cette petite pièce avait était transformer par la famille à la mémoire du père de Milo. **

**« Excuse-la... tu sais, elle ne sait, pas se qu'elle fait... chuchotait-il.**

** Elle eut un sourire tendre et triste à la foi.**

**-Elle na rien contre toi, j'en suis sur... depuis que tu es parti... Les choses ici son plus compliqué... j'ai peur tu sais que je ne puisse pas protégé la famille sans toi... pourquoi tu es parti?»**

** Elle ferma la porte et retourna dans sa chambre. Son frère avait toujours était très proche de leur père. Elle se rappela quand Milo apprit que son père était mort. Il avait déserté la maison pendant un moment. C'était Silàs qui l'avait retrouvé et depuis il ne l'avait plus quitté. Encore aujourd'hui, Milo allait souvent voir son frère de cœur qui habitait juste au-dessus. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir menacé son frère inutilement. **

** À huit heures moins vingt, la petite bande avait entouré Milo en lui criant un joyeux anniversaire. Gabriel arrivé après le commencement des ''festivités'' ria de la situation. Ensevelie par ses amis, le blond étouffé un peu. Il fut ensuite enseveli par des petits paquets. Il fut obligeai de les ouvrir tout de suite. Séléna l'étrangla presque avec son Kéfié. Gabriel fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille. **

** Il tendit à Milo son paquet avec les joues en feu. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement avant de l'ouvrir et de découvrir un carnet de croquis. « Dans les universités, ils appellent sa un book!» ajouta-t-il seulement. Milo semblait très content de ce cadeau. Il ne manqua pas de l'embrasser de manière monumentale, sur la joue bien sûr. **

** Le soir en rentrant, Gaby fut arrêtée par des cris essoufflés. Milo arriva à son niveau. Il reprit sa respiration puis lui tendit un bout de papier plié. « J'ai fait honneur à ton cadeau!» fit-il seulement. Gabriel déplia soigneusement le papier et découvrit son portrait. Milo avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette. Il sourit. C'était un très beau dessin.**

**XXXXxXXXX**

**Chapitre suivant, le plus intéressant ) **

**(je sais je suis sadique de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche XD)**


	7. I love you

******J'aurais finalement pas était si sadique que ça XD **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Chapitre 7**

**I love you**

** En ce mercredi après-midi, Gabriel commençait ses devoirs quand un papier qui tomba au sol l'arrêta dans sa course. C'était une enveloppe. Quand il l'ouvrit, il sentit un parfum familier. Il lut la lettre calmement, mais à mesure son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.**

_**Cher Gabriel: **_

_**on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais malgré tout je suis sûr de moi. **_

_**Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai senti que mon cœur ne m'appartenait plus**_**__****.**

_**Tu m'as envoûté complètement, tellement que je ne pense qu'à toi à longueur de temps. **_

_**Si j'ai pris la peine de t'écrire cette lettre que j'ai glissée discrètement dans ton sac, c'est parce que tu vaux mieux qu'un SMS ringard **_

_**je suis tout tremblant de t'écrire et j'ai peur de ta réaction. **_

_**Le pire pour moi serré que tu primes indifférence. **_

_**Je suis complètement fou de toi pour une raison que j'ignore cela veut-il dire que je t'aime sincèrement ?**_

_**en tout cas, l'amour ne s'explique pas **_

_**je t'aime**_

_**Milo...**_

** Gabriel en laissa tomber la lettre à terre. Il courut chez Niels pour lui raconter. Celui-ci lut la lettre puis le regarda d'abord avec un air de réflexion. Avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.**

**« Je t'avais dit qu'il était ton prince charmant!**

** Gaby sembla paniquée.**

**-Je fais quoi?**

**-Tu l'aimes n'es ce pas?**

**-Ou-Oui... **

**-Alors, le mieux c'est que tu joues à son jeu!»**

** Niels lui fit un clin d'œil sadique. Gaby aimer beaucoup cette idée. **

** Le lendemain, quand Milo s'essaya à côté de Gabriel, une ambiance pesante s'installa avec lui. Milo savait bien que Gaby avait lu sa lettre. Il n'osait pas le regarder. Pour mettre fin à cette atmosphère désagréable, il lui tendit une enveloppe. Milo sembla surpris tout d'abord, mais il la prit. Gaby lui fit de ne pas la lire tout de suite et d'attendre au soir plutôt. Il obtempérera, mais semblait nerveux. **

_**Cher Milo:**_

** Le soir, Gabriel avait déserté le lycée à une vitesse fulgurante. Il était rentré chez lui et avait attaqué ses devoirs. **

_**Ta lettre ma beaucoup touché... en faite, je n'ai pas su quoi pensé tout de suite...**_

** Dehors il pleuvait des cordes. Il avait esquivé la pluie de justesse. Dans ses livres, il se plongea.**

_**Mais tu as sûrement raison l'amour ne s'explique pas...**_

** Pendant qu'il commençait la littérature, il tenta de tout oublier. Mais c'était sans compter sur quelqu'un qui balançait des petits cailloux sur sa fenêtre.**

_**Tu as était si sincère avec moi que je me dois de l'être avec toi...**_

** Il trouva Milo sous la pluie. Se précipitant sur la porte il le fit rentré rapidement, l'amenant dans sa chambre puis il parti rapidement dans la lingerie prendre une serviette. Le blond était trempé. **

_**Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai l'impression de remettre sans cesse ma vie en cause... J'ai l'impression que plus rien pour moi ne sera jamais pareil...**_

**« Ça va pas de rester dehors sous cette pluie! Tu pourrais attraper la mort!**

_**J'ai l'impression que tu as bouleversé mon monde...**_

**-Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette histoire statique! Répondit le blond.**

_**Mon cœur revit dans tes yeux... il bat comme pour la première fois... Il vit...**_

** Il secoua la serviette sur les cheveux du grec et s'assoit à côté de lui.**

_**Peut-être que ça peut marcher... qui sait?**_

**-Gaby...**

** Il prend sa main...**

_**Je t'aime...**_

** Et la pose sur son cœur.**

**-Je t'aime! **

_**Gabriel...**_

**-Permets-moi de t'embrasser!**

** Le roux baisse la tête.**

**-Personne ne t'en empêche...»**

** Milo s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Leurs cœurs explosèrent ensemble. **

** Ils ne purent rester ensemble plus longtemps, mais au fond d'eux il ne s'était pas quitté.**


End file.
